Gaia Cinemas
*Active since 2007 - 2010 }} Gaia Cinemas was a virtual space that allowed Gaians to assemble in a cinema lobby and check listings at the box office to view live action films and shorts. The movies shown were legally displayed as many were under fair use (public domain classics), sponsored, or paid-for-view by Gaians who would purchase tickets with Gaia Cash. The listings were set to update every Monday, however, this varied. The outdated system is still use, and so there are both Old and New Gaia Cinemas. The theater setting is now used to display sponsor trailers. There are some links to various shorts that are still active. Instructions To view a film visit one of the movie profiles below. In each profile, you'll see a list of screening rooms and show times. The number below each screen is the number of people currently in the theater. New showings begin every ten minutes. Pick a screen, wait for the movie to start, and enjoy the show! Cinema tips copied verbatim: * Control your avatar by clicking the mouse where you want to walk, or by pressing the arrow keys on your keyboard. * When you walk near a theater seat, you can click on it to sit down. To stand up again, click the "pose" button in the lower right corner. * Visit the snack bar to buy special Cinema emotes. There are tons of obnoxious things to do: you can throw popcorn, shine a laser pointer at the screen, throw fireballs at your fellow Gaians, and much more. * If you want to turn off the "active emotes" (fireballs, tomatoes, etc), you can click the "?" button in the upper left corner of the screen. * The movie will start at the same time for everybody in the room, but various issues might cause you to lose sync. If your witty comments seem to be going over poorly, it might mean that you're watching a different part of the movie as everyone else! To sync up, click another person in the theater and select the "sync" option from the menu. * If your movie-going experienced is dampened by any bugs, please visit our Official Cinema Bug Report Thread! Defunct feature In August 2010 the Cinema feature was closed indefinitely. The developers claimed it was due to low usage and lack of interest. Alas, Poor Cinemas What's up? We regret to report that after years of high-quality entertainment and electrifying Tony Danza movies, Gaia Cinemas have been closed due to what can only be described as a total lack of interest. We loved the feature, but we must now bid it a fond farewell. Archives: Trivia *With Sony and Warner Bros. sponsoring the theater, it was possible to show The Matrix and many other box office hits.B-Side blog: Sony Buys Into Virtual Movie Theaters; Invests in GaiaPR Newswire: Gaia Online, Warner Bros. Ink Deal to Bring Warner Bros. Movies to Millions of Teens See also *Sponsorship References External links *Gaia Page: Gaia Cinemas (Not Available) *Announcement (Apr/23/07): Gaia Cinemas: Watch movies in Gaia's new movie theaters! *Announcement (Jun/01/07): New stuff in Gaia Cinemas: House on Haunted Hill, Fanime *Announcement (Aug/18/08): Introducing the New Gaia Cinemas & New Movie Mondays! Category:World/Page Category:Defunct Feature